


In Ruins

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ruined things.
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	In Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'ruin'

He wandered through the monastery's halls, gauntlets against stone and wood, boots upon stone and dirt... Clarity came with a different price, though Dimitri supposed it only fair to pay. 

Despite all that had been done, Garreg Mach was still a ruined thing in parts, crumbling stone, splintered wood, stripped of value where the worst got in... Perhaps he was no different- crumbled and splintered and stripped? But around him, all was being rebuilt, repaired, replaced. 

Dimitri wanted that, too. And he'd already begun, hadn't he? He could be both a ruined thing and also under construction... 

Scarred, but... 

Alive.


End file.
